<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do Not Stand At My Grave by Eldribitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413356">Do Not Stand At My Grave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldribitch/pseuds/Eldribitch'>Eldribitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Dead Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo is not a Shinigami, Kurosaki Yuzu Can See Souls, Plus Soul Kurosaki Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin are Identical Twins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldribitch/pseuds/Eldribitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo ded. </p><p>yeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaa.</p><p>Once upon a time there was a man who lived, and then he liven't.</p><p>......</p><p>
  <em>Do not stand at my grave and weep<br/>I am not there. I do not sleep.<br/>I am a thousand winds that blow.<br/>I am the diamond glints on snow.<br/>I am the sunlight on ripened grain.<br/>I am the gentle autumn rain.<br/>When you awaken in the morning's hush<br/>I am the swift uplifting rush<br/>Of quiet birds in circled flight.<br/>I am the soft stars that shine at night.<br/>Do not stand at my grave and cry;<br/>I am not there. I did not die.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Undecided</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do Not Stand At My Grave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Props to me gorl N for beta reading and editing it when I couldn't read for ten minutes after writing this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><strong>Name: Kurosaki Ichigo</strong></em> </p><p> </p><p>Yuzu’s slippers slap on the tiled floor of the kitchen as she moves away from the counter and pokes her head into the living room. A knife in hand she spots a spiky head of orange hair.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Hair color: Orange</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Nii-san, can you grab ginger from the convenience store? We’re all out. Oh, also some miso paste?”</p><p>Ichigo groans loudly from his place on the couch, propped legs sliding off of the armrest onto the shaggy rug, dropping his open manga on his face.</p><p>“Ichigo!!!” Issin roars, sitting up properly in his chair for the first time in hours just to scowl at his only son. “Don’t groan at our lovely Yuzu-chan! You should be honored to have such a responsible and cute younger sister cook for us every night!”</p><p>“Obaa-san!”</p><p>Ichigo rips the manga off of his face and scowls right back. “Shut the hell up old man!”</p><p>“Old man? Is that any way to talk to your Father?!?”</p><p>‘Ichigo go get the damn ginger!” Karin shouts from the top of the stairs. Almost everything in the living room could be heard from her room, and she wanted to cut any fighting in the bud.</p><p>“I AM!” He yells, snapping the book closed and smacking it down on the table.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Eyes: Brown</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ichigo scratches his scalp, acting like a man going to his own execution with the way he trudged to the door. Tossing on his jacket and scarf, Ichigo slips his sneakers on his feet grumbling violent threats and complaints under his breath the entire way. </p><p>“Oh Masaki!” Issaru wails, “How did our son become such a delinquent??” He throws himself from his chair to the floor-to-wall poster pinned to the wall, clinging and crying to the woman’s blown-up, slightly fuzzy, pixelated, visage.</p><p> </p><p>Ichigo whips his head around so fast the crack it gives off makes everyone in the vicinity cringe. “Shut the hell up! I’m not a delinquent!”</p><p>He gets up, messaging his neck as he swings open the front door, cold air pouring in the house.</p><p>“An opening!!” a gruff voice bellows. </p><p>Ichigo feels his spine fold around the foot planted in his back, the flying kick sending him flying through the door and face planting into the snow.</p><p>“You’re letting all the heat out!”</p><p>The door slammed shut behind him with a creak, and Ichigo could feel his irritation rise at the metal click of the bolt locking into place.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Age: 14</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He scowled as he picked himself off of the cold ground, dusting off the powdery white snow that clung to the front of his clothes and hair.</p><p>Mid January came with snow covering any surface it could stick to, casting the world in a white and grey haze. It was only five in the evening yet the sky had already gone dark. </p><p>“Damned snow, damn sun, fuckin-- do I even have my wallet?” he cursed.</p><p>The nearest convenient store was about a twenty minute walk away, and oh boy, he could not wait to try and crawl back in the kitchen window when he got back.</p><p>He crossed the street with a light amount of caution, overtime workers finally getting off of work around this time day, but he was more concerned over hidden patches of ice than cars.</p><p>Karin might let him back in, but with the mood she was in he knew she wouldn’t, god knows his dad would make him fend for himself outside. Yuzu would be the only one who would let him back in, but probably wouldn’t hear him over the television in the living room.</p><p>He scoffed and kicked up a puff of snow, watching it slowly fall and settle back down on the ground. </p><p>By the time Ichigo had petulantly stomped to the store, his cheeks stung and his nose was wet from the condensation built up in his scarf.</p><p>The automatic doors slid open with a chime, the cashier looking warily at Ichigo’s red scowling face.</p><p>Heat hit him like a wall as he stepped inside. A very pleasant wall. </p><p> The ginger wiped his slightly damp shoes on the mat before stalking into the aisles. He grabbed their usual brand of miso paste off a shelf, and moved to the open faced cooler to pick out a chunk of ginger. </p><p>The casier cringes down at him from the checkout, despite Ichigo being about a good foot shorter than the guy and probably a hundred pounds lighter. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Occupation: Junior High School Student</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ichigo just scowls harder at the middle aged man, and the man sweats nervously in his green apron as he scans and bags the items as fast as he could.</p><p>“...Eight hundred and fifty-nine yen is y-your total…”</p><p>Ichigo’s stiff fingers fumble with the coins in his wallet, but manages to pick out the exact change before setting it down and snatching the bag off of the counter.</p><p>The doors close behind him with a chime.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>….Occupation: Junior High School Delinquent</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>“Hey.”</em>
</p><p>The ghost of a word is barely heard, almost not even acknowledged, but the fourteen-year-old delinquent stops in his tracks and looks carefully around. </p><p>There.</p><p>Something flickers in the corner of his eye and Ichigo carefully turns to his right, and there across the street stands a young girl. </p><p>Yellow summer dress and sandals, two pigtails, and a thin chain that hung from her chest. All of it drenched in blood.</p><p>Ichigo watches the familiar look cross her face, surprise, shock, and then finally the usual excitement.</p><p>
  <em>“Hey!”</em>
</p><p>It was dark, it was freezing, his nose was dripping from how cold he was and his socks were starting to get wet from the melted snow seeping through his sneakers. Ichigo could just deal with this tomorrow. Just turn away and come back when he wasn’t freezing his ass off. And really hungry. And cranky.</p><p>His eyes drifted back to the chain in her chest…</p><p>He grabbed both ends of his scarf and wrapped the scratchy fabric tighter around his nose and mouth with a sigh.</p><p>“You need help?”</p><p>His voice is muffled by the scarf, but the girl manages to understand and nods enthusiastically.</p><p>
  <em>Jesus, she’s younger than Karin and Yuzu.</em>
</p><p>The girl looking up at him was shorter than the twins, not by a lot, but her cheeks definitely held more baby fat than they did. Her face was lit up with hope, and he reluctantly could only see a younger Yuzu or Karin in place of her. </p><p>He shifted his weight, letting out another unenthusiastic sigh and scratched the back of his head. </p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>
  <em>“This way.”</em>
</p><p>He follows her back up the street, making a left and continuing down. An occasional car would pass the duo, but the shine of the headlights would only leave a single shadow. </p><p>It was a park. </p><p>Ichigo stared at the small playground, a familiar set of swings and yellow slide sitting as they’ve always been. He shook out of his stupor, looking at the sparse treeline that hugged the playground, the thick brush lying underneath it the actual boundary setter. </p><p>He looks to the girl, seeing her waiting by the treeline, her yellow stained dress standing out amongst the darkness and snow.</p><p>The light from the rising moon is just enough to not trip over everything that’s around him. His feet freeze as he sinks into ankle deep snow, each step starting to turn slightly painful as his socks soak through.</p><p>The plastic bag smacks consistently into his thigh as he marches, both annoyed and slightly grateful for the distraction.</p><p>The girl pauses shortly into their trek, staring at a patch of snow with unwavering intensity.</p><p>
  <em>“Here.”</em>
</p><p>And so unhesitantly, he sinks to his knees, shivering as the cold starts hitting bone deep, and digs. His lungs ache, his feet feel like they’re stuck through with needles, and he could barely feel his hands anymore, but he feels something hard, unlike rock or ice, and forces his freezing hands to wrap around it.</p><p>He pulls, then pulls some more, and pulls as hard as he possibly could in his frozen state, and the object comes out with a shower of snow, and tosses Ichigo on his ass.</p><p>It was smeared with dirt and faded, but it was easy to see what it was. Ichigo turns the plastic doll over in hands, rubbing frozen dirt off of its face. Large painted eyes looked back at him, and Ichigo looked over to the girl, who was smiling.</p><p>
  <em>“Follow me.”</em>
</p><p>The struggle of picking himself back up was not a small one, but with a puffs of steam coming from him, Ichigo managed to pick himself up and continue through the ankle deep snow. </p><p>He broke through the tree line, hauling his leg out of the clutches of dead thorny bramble that didn’t want to let go of his jeans, and stepped on plowed streets once again. </p><p>It was unexpected but not surprising to find the girl standing in front of a house, patiently waiting for Ichigo. </p><p>He tsked, but walked up to the door all the same.</p><p>“Can I just leave it at the front door?”</p><p>The girl looked at him, frowning slightly, back to the front door, and then down to her sandaled feet. Her eyes narrowed in thought before looking back up at him and nodding with a smile. </p><p>Ichigo lets out a sigh of relief. </p><p>Talking to living people on behalf of the dead was always a pain in the ass to deal with.</p><p>You usually started with confusion, followed with either crying, screaming, or if you’re lucky, both at the same time. Rarely did they ever go good. And by rarely, he meant never.</p><p>Avoidance was always the best, he thought, settling the doll on the ground and taking one last look at it’s dirty purple clothing. He should leave before the house owners see him and call the cops.</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you…”</em>
</p><p>When he turns to take a look back, only the doll remained.</p><p>Ichigo, paused, looking into the sky thoughtfully.</p><p>“Fuck, what street am I on?” </p><p>He shoves his hands in his jacket pockets, and grumbles to himself.</p><p>“Stupid ghosts.”</p><p>He doesn’t notice the shadow on the roof before it’s already too late, and Ichigo’s world explodes into a world of pain unlike anything he felt before. </p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Special Skill: Ability to See Ghosts</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>He holds the wound on his side with a furious sort of confused panic that leaves his vision blurring from adrenaline. </p><p>Pain and heat radiates with each watery breath he takes.</p><p>Every step rattled his brain.</p><p>Ichigo skids on ice as he sharply takes a corner, only to scramble to a stop as the creature falls in front of him with a ground reverberating landing.  </p><p>He gets a glimpse of black and white before powdery snow gets kicked up in a plume of icy smoke and Ichigo uses the cover to run back the way he came. </p><p><em>“You can run but you won’t escape!”</em> a voice shrieks in glee. <em>“Besides,”</em> the monster moans, <em>“The chase just makes it <strong>better</strong>.”</em></p><p>“What the fuck,” Ichigo hisses to himself. He blinked back tears as fear became overwhelming, </p><p>His nails dig into his side, and Ichigo uses the pain to keep running. </p><p>He has to keep moving. </p><p>He has to <em>get away.</em></p><p>The groceries were dropped the moment he could focus through the pain and realize he was still carrying them. </p><p>His hand shoots out and grabs a light pole to keep his momentum going. The feeling of skin ripping off his palm is lost in the blur of the chase. </p><p>He veers onto a footpath through another park. He had no clue where he was. His surroundings looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn’t concentrate on anything, it just seemed to melt together.</p><p>He jumps down a short set of cement stairs, bracing his knees as he lands, his sneakers squelching as they hit--</p><p>His vision goes white. He would scream but the only thing that came out of his mouth was rivulets of blood. </p><p>His lungs filled with blood, he could hear a wet wheezing noise and the drip of water as his feet lift off of the ground, and the tail that pierced his torso slipped out. An odd calmness washes over him as he hears the shrieking cackle. Ichigo drops on the stairs, eyes closing as the cold finally left his body. </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Yuzu looked at the clock worriedly. It was already seven-fifteen, dinner was made once she had realized that Onii-san would probably be late with the ginger, the ginger chicken now just being regular chicken, and the table was set with her Dad and Karin sitting with her at the table, already digging in. </p><p>“Ichigo pro’a’ly got in’o ano’er fight, Yuzu,” Karin said through a mouth full of rice. She swallowed, washing it down with water. She rests her hand on her chin scowling at the empty seat. “He practically has made enemies with every other delinquent in Karakura.”</p><p>Yuzu glances at her dad, his face set with slight unease, but overall with his usual expression of cheer.</p><p>“Maybe he got sidetracked again…” Yuzu wonders aloud.</p><p>“Mmm,” Karin hums. The darker haired twin shovels more food into her mouth. “Be’ides, he’s I’higo," p.Karin says bluntly as if that sentence holds all truth to the matter. “He’ll be fine.”</p><p>Yuzu tries to hold back her snort and the mood brightens around the table. </p><p>“He’s always fine, isn’t he?”</p><p>Issan trembles, eyes covered by the shadow of his bangs.</p><p>Finally, he springs up at Yuzu.</p><p>“Oh my cute Yuzu worrying about your no-good brother~!!”</p><p>Her foot flings up from under the table, smashing against his face. He dropped to the floor, cupping his bloody nose. “Oh Mishaki, We’ reaished shuch a cu’e daug’er.”</p><p>The twins merely share a look for their eccentric dad, and return to their meal. </p><p>Ichigo is fine. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>...Ichigo wakes up with a chain in his chest, and knows that everything has gone wrong. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Time of Death: 6:02 PM</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>